A Near Death Experience 2
by SmutKnight
Summary: Soraka unexpectedly crosses paths with Kindred once more, but this time it would appear she has been drinking...


**Author's note:** If you haven't read the previous _A Near Death Experience_, then don't worry! All you need to know is that Kindred has a deal with Soraka in which she will let her live every time their paths cross, as long as Soraka pleasures her sexually in return. That's all, now go enjoy!

\- SmutKnight

Soraka ran quickly through the sleepy village streets, her dress billowing out behind her in the chilly winter wind. Her cheeks were red and her lungs stung with the every frigid intake of crisp frozen air. She almost lost her balance, skidding to a halt as she spotted a large bearded man waving her down from the entrance of a squat tavern. She turned quickly, her hooves clopping noisily against the cobblestones as the pushed past the man int the tavern. She gasped as there on the tavern floor, surrounded by his drinking buddies, was a man lying in a puddle of crimson that steadily leaked from a gash across his throat. The Celestial knelt down and assessing the wound, rummaging through her satchel for the correct combination of herbs and essences as a clearly intoxicated man approached her from the side. He was ringing his hat in his hands and looked down at her and the injured man guiltily. "_It was an accident miss; I didn't mean to hit him __**that**__ hard. He's my mate and everything, and we was just roughhousing, gods I didn't… he ain't gonna die is he miss?"_

Soraka gently raised the wounded man's head, wrapping a thick linen bandage around his neck which quickly stained red. "_Not if you let me concentrate."_ Soraka remarked sternly, waving everyone to take a step back to give her some room. The men all took a step back, several of which were still drinking, albeit with a look of concern on their face. The Starchild held her hands pressed firmly against his throat, and she tilted her head back to the heavens, muttering a few words that the more astute pub go-oers may have described as 'gibberish'. A faint green glow appeared below the woman's hands, and at once the colour was restored to the previously mortally wounded man. He quickly sat up, grasping at his neck and tearing off the bandage, revealing the rapidly shrinking wound on his throat. Within a few seconds all that was left was a faint white line of fresh scar tissue. Soraka smiled at him pleasantly, offering him her hand as she helped him to his feet.

"_There, my child. You will be fine now, though you should rest as you did lose a lot of blo-_" Before Soraka could finish, a thunderous uproar of whooping and hollering filled the tavern as his mates all crowded round him, tussling his hair and punching his arm playfully. The man that had injured him sheepishly handed him a large tankard of ale. The previously injured man gave his mate a reassuring pat on the back, before proceeded to chug the beverage while his friends cheered on. All at once Soraka's presence had been forgotten as the drunkards broke into raucous song and laughter. Soraka sighed, checking that her hair was still relatively neat after the mad rash that it took to get here. She jumped slightly as large rough hands tapped her on the shoulder. She turned quickly, brandishing her staff, but lowered it with embarrassment as she realised it was just the Innkeeper. "_'Scuse me ma'am, while I greatly appreciate you helping this here vagrant to stop bleeding on my pub floor, there is someone else here that requires your attention."_ Soraka's eyes widened, quickly looking about to spot someone else in need.

The Innkeeper laughed and pointed with his thumb to the side, towards a set of stairs in the corner. "_Some pale woman came in just before those idiots started throwing fists. Seemed real interested in the fight but as soon as I told one of the lads to go fetch you, she insisted on buying a bed for the night and told me to send for you as soon as you were done fixing this idiot."_ The Innkeeper recalled with an indifferent shrug, quickly returning back behind the bar as one of the drunkards attempted to pour himself more ale. Soraka raised a curious eyebrow as she approached and climbed the stairs. She wondered who might require her assistance, and why they had requested their room specifically and not just met her down in the tavern like everyone else. As she climbed the stairs, she felt an all too familiar chill creep up her spine. "_Oh for fuck sake."_ Soraka muttered to herself, about to turn around when sure enough, a pale ethereal figure was leaning against a doorway down the hall. "_Hello Starchild!~"_ Kindred cooed, an unusual almost bubbly tone that contrasted with her normally serious cadence. Soraka pouted at the woman but tilted her head slightly at the uncharacteristic tone of voice. "_Hello again Lamb…"_ Soraka replied uneasily.

Lamb strut out into the hallway, her wide hips swaying from side to side as she approached the Celestial. Soraka noticed a tankard in the girl's hand where her bow would normally reside. As she approached her, ale slopped messily from the tankard onto the floorboards with every step. With Lamb now stood before her, Soraka was able to smell the alcohol about the girl. Lamb lifted her mask with one hand, just enough to drink from the tankard, ale spilling from her mouth down her chest as she finished her drink. The spirit left her mask lifted slightly, revealing her rosy cheeks and a devilish grin to the nervous celestial. "_You know what I want from you, my favourite tasty star-slut"_ Lamb teased, tossing the tankard noisily against the floor, grabbing Soraka's hand. Soraka felt Lamb tug her towards the room, but Soraka hesitated. In all the centuries she had know Lamb, she had never known her with so little poise and sternness.

Soraka took a deep breath, then followed the intoxicated spirit into one of the rooms for rent. It was a small room, with a large double bed, a simple wooden nightstand with a large white candle filling the room with dim light. Soraka spotted a length of rope on the bed, and before she could question Lamb, she found herself being pushed forcefully and aggressively against the door as lamb closed it behind them. Soraka had opened her mouth to gasp in surprise, which Lamb quickly took full advantage of, continuing her assault by placing her lips against the celestials and plunging her tongue into her mouth. Soraka stood still as a board as she felt the woman's warm tongue enter her mouth, rubbing eagerly against her own. The sweet and sickly taste of berries and booze filling Soraka's mouth as she exchanged saliva with the drunken aggressor. Soraka did not yet reciprocate. In all the years of their arrangement, not once had Kindred ever kissed her, opting instead to just ride her face until completion. Such tenderness and passion were strange coming from the temperamental agent of death.

Lamb was not undeterred by the healer's frigidness, however. The spirit placed her hands eagerly against Soraka's sizeable bust, squeezing her breasts roughly as she continued to swirl her tongue about the girl's mouth. Soraka flinched upon feeling her breasts getting groped, and as the stimulation to her sensitive breasts grew, she found herself reciprocating the kiss further and further. Soon enough she was leaning against Lamb, savouring the sweet tender taste of her tongue as she explored the spirit's mouth. Kindred smirked as she pulled down Soraka's tight yellow dress, allowing her breasts to burst free against Lamb's comparatively flat chest. The healer gasped as Lamb broke the kiss, lowering her mouth to meet her breasts. Lamb bit down firmly against her perky breasts, causing Soraka to moan and grip the Spirit's head slightly, on the verge of asking her to stop. Lamb was savvy to the ways of easing one's pain however, much like the Starchild herself. As she continued to bite and lick the girl's breasts, she brought her leg up between Soraka's, using her knee to rub her through the fabric of her dress.

Soraka whimpered as the girl turned her attention to her nipples, sucking and biting them in equal measure. Soraka began to slowly grind her hips against the spirit, rubbing her sensitive clit against her leg as the assault against her breasts continued. Kindred sucked long and hard on one of her nipples, causing Soraka to moan and drool slightly. Without warning Lamb removed her knee, her fingers dove between the healer's thighs and slipped quickly beneath the fabric of her underwear. Soraka shuddered as she felt the girl's fingers enter her wet pussy, pressing firmly against her walls before leaving as quickly as they had entered. Soraka's breathing grew heavy as she watched Lamb with confusion. Lamb brought her fingers up to her face, and inspected the clear sticky mess that coated them both, before pushing them thoughtfully between her lips. "_I think you're wet enough now"_ Kindred cooed with an ethereal giggle, hopping over to the bed where she bent down to pick up the rope.

As Lamb bent at the waist, Soraka stared lustfully at her near-dripping pussy. It's curious pale blue glow caused her nectar to glisten, clearly letting Soraka see just how turned on the spirit was. Soraka licked her lips. It had been months since their paths had last crossed, and she had sorely missed her taste. Lamb turned around and with dizzying swiftness, looped the rope around Soraka's wrists binding them together. Soraka looked at her now bound wrists and blinked. Before she could object, Lamb had pushed her down roughly on to the bed. Soraka was now face down with her ass in the air, squirming slightly to try and remove her face from the pillow and allow herself to breathe. Lamb gripped the length of rope dangling off of her bound wrists from between her legs and yanked it roughly, pulling her wrists so that they were between her thighs, her arms flat against her stomach. Soraka could no longer move or struggle from this position, her head turned to the side against the mattress.

Soraka squeaked and struggled against her restraints as she felt Lamb's slender fingers entering her pussy from behind, eagerly slipping inside of her all the way to her knuckles. The Starchild squirmed and moaned softly, never having been entered in this position before. Lamb chuckled and added a third finger, stretching Soraka's tight pussy. A few drops of the celestial's mess dripped down Lamb's fingers, which she caught with her tongue. After a few more moments of fingering, Soraka messily climaxed. Her wrists strained against the rope restraints as her walls clamped down on Lamb's fingers, moaning and drooling against the bedsheet as she twitched and shuddered. Without warning, lamb struck Soraka's thick ass cheek with the back of her hand, leaving an immediate red mark. Soraka gasped and bucked slightly, still coming down from her orgasm. Lamb however did not relent. She pushed three fingers back inside of the Celestial and used her thumb to rub her clit as she sunk her teeth into the girl's other juicy ass cheek.

Despite only just cumming, Soraka felt herself being brought roughly back to orgasm, the rough biting and even rougher fingerfucking rapidly overstimulating her. Lamb worked her way down Soraka's ass, biting the back of her thighs hard enough to leave red teeth marks moving down the back of her leg. Soraka bucked more violently than before as she climaxed a second time, the mix of pleasure and pain an intoxicatingly enjoyable combo for the submissive celestial. Her walls tightened again, and her nectar began to squirt from her slightly. Lamb opened her mouth wide, her tongue lulling out of her mouth as she caught as much of the girl's mess as she could in her mouth, hungrily swallowing it all.

Having now had a taste of the bound healer's lust, Lamb was no longer satisfied with just using her fingers. She kept her tongue out of her mouth and pressed it against Soraka's clit. Soraka was still trembling from the consecutive orgasms, moaning loudly and sluttily with little regard for who might hear. Lamb moved her tongue from her clit up to her warm messy entrance, still twitching with pleasure. She pushed her tongue slowly and deliberately inside of Soraka, her face buried between the celestial's thick, and thoroughly bitten, ass cheeks. Lamb tentatively placed her thoroughly soaked fingertips against Soraka's tight ass, wondering if such play would be enjoyable for Soraka. Soraka's lustful moan as she pushed her hips back against her fingers, her fingertips sliding gently into her tight ass, let Lamb knew this was something she did in fact enjoy.

For hours Lamb ate out the bound and moaning Celestial, finger fucking her tight virgin ass deep and hard, using as many as three fingers at a time to stretch her slutty hole out. Meanwhile Lamb's tongue was coated in her captive's sweet delicious mess, eagerly sealing her lips over Soraka's pussy each and every time she came, greedily swallowing mouthful after mouthful of her cum. By now Soraka's eyes had rolled into the back of her head, and her whole body shuddered from the continuous repeated forced orgasms. As exhaustion set in, Lamb untied the girl's wrists and pushed Soraka onto her back, cuddling up to her on the bed. The pair slept together, panting and exhausted, but not before Lamb shared a messy passionate kiss with the celestial, making sure Soraka got a thorough taste of herself.


End file.
